


No. 6

by LIUQINGQI



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, femHinata, knbxhq, lyric prank, midorima x shouyou, shutoku high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIUQINGQI/pseuds/LIUQINGQI
Summary: Hinata Shouyou lose the 1v1 match on a mobile game against her senpai Nishinoya and now she's suffering the consequences when she meet the guy she lyric prank on the internet.Female Hinata Shouyou x Midorima Shintarou
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Midorima Shintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	No. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes a new fangic again xD. I haven't updated my other fanfics and here I am making a new one lmao. Today I'll be making Midorima x Fem Hinata Shouyou fanfic and I hope you like it.

**Noya-senpai**

_Okay my dear kouhai, you_  
_lose in the 1v1 match. Now,_  
_do the dare!_

Shouyou bit her lip as she read the message her senpai Nishinoya sent to her. She began to type her reply.

_Can I do it tomorrow,_  
_senpai? It's already 9 o' clock_  
_pm and I really need to sleep now. :(_

She hit the send button and wait for Nishinoya's reply. She lay down on her bed then looked up on her ceiling and sigh.

Why did she accept the 1v1 game again? Ahh, her two senpai's mocked her that she was a noob at that specific game and to prove that she is not one, she must accept the 1v1 but with a twist. Whoever lost the game gets to lyric prank a random people on their chatlist by using the song 34 35 by Ariana Grande.

Shouyou's phone beep and she open her phone and pouts at her senpai's reply.

**Noya-senpai**

_Nope, you can't run away from_  
_the dare my dear kouhai. Now,_  
_screenshot the active people on_  
_your chatlist. I'll be the one to_  
_pick the person you're gonna_  
_prank rn._

Shouyou close her eyes as she was done reading her senpai's message. She can't get away with her senpai, he was too persistent to let me do that dare.

She open her eyes and sighs. She began to screenshot the people on her active list and sent it to Nishinoya.

**tangerine sent 6 attachments.**

She wait patiently for his reply as she was searching for the lyrics of the song on Google.

Her phone beep once again. She looked at her notification and saw Nishinoya's name and she tap it.

**Noya-senpai**

_I pick the Midorima_  
_Shintarou one. Now do the_  
_dare, kouhai! You can do it!_  
_And also send to me your_  
_conversation for proof. ;)_

Midorima Shintarou? She doesn't remember that she has a friend with that name but she shrugged it off.

Shouyou swear that she was going to take revenge on her senpai after this. He would not get away after what happen today!

She deeply inhaled and tap on the Midorima guy name.

**Midorima Shintarou**

_You might think I'm crazy._

_Who are you?_

_The way I've been cravin'_

_Craving what?_  
_Not that I care._

Shouyou bit her lip to stop her self from laugh as she read the reply from the guy. Is this guy a tsundere or something?

_If I put it quite plainly_  
_Just gimme them babies_

_Babies? What are you_  
_saying._

_So, what you doing tonight?_

_Why do you ask? Of course_  
_I'm going to sleep so that_  
_I can watch Oha Asa_  
_tomorrow but you disturb_  
_me when you began_  
_to text me._

Shouyou began to feel guilty when she read that she disturb him. She was thinking about stopping this prank but her senpai will definitely choose another person and she probably doesn't want to disturb anyone anymore so she was going to finish this prank and say sorry to this guy.

_Better say, "Doin' you right"_

_Wdym._

_Watchin' movies, but we_  
_ain't seen a thing tonight_

_We literally aren't watching_  
_movies rn, we we're_  
_chatting lol. What are you_  
_saying._

_I don't wanna keep you up_

_Then, why are you still_  
_chatting me?_

_But show me, can you keep it up?_

_I really can't understand what_  
_you are saying rn._

_'Cause then I'll have to keep you up_  
_Shit, maybe I'ma keep you up, boy_

_You're reply gets weirder_  
_every minute._

Shouyou pouts, what did he mean weird? The lyrics ain't weird! He is!

_I've been drinking coffee_

_Oh, you're gonna sleep late?_  
_It's not that I care._

_And I've been eating healthy_

_That's good,ig._

_Know I keep it squeaky, yeah_  
_Saving up my energy_

_Saving your energy for what?_

Shouyou's hand was now cold as she type the chorus. _'Goodluck Shouyou'_ she thought. _'You can do this, this guy ain't know you in real life so after this you will gonna forget what happen this night.'_

_Can you stay up all night?_

_No. I have basketball practice_  
_tomorrow._  
_Fuck me 'til the daylight_  
_34, 35._

Shouyou bit her nails after she send the lyric. Her heart was beating so fast as she wait for the Midorima guy reply.

She swear she ain't gonna do this lyric prank thing anymore and she will not gonna accept her senpai's invite for a 1v1, not anymore after what happen today!

It's been 10 minutes and the guy is still not replying.

 _'Is he already asleep?'_ She sighs. She was thankful that the guy was asleep.

She began to type on her phone again.

 _I'm sorry for this! This will not_  
_gonna happen anymore . It's_  
_just a lyric prank! Sorry, I disturb_  
_you earlier!_ ╥﹏╥  
_Goodnight, have a good rest!_

She began to screenshot their convo and send it to her senpai.

**tangerine sent 3 attachments.**

_It's done senpai are you happy?_  
_and also I'm going to sleep now._  
_But remember this I will get revenge_  
_for this!_ ﾍ _(_ ￣￣ _;_ ﾍ _) I will not forget this_  
_day! Hmp!_

She hit the send button and place her phone on her table side and turn off her lampshade. She tucked herself on her blanket and began to close her eyes to sleep.

Meanwhile, Midorima recovered from the shock after he read the message.

It's the first time someone said it to him in message and it is actually from a girl. It's not that he doesn't know about this thing but he was just shock that he couldn't reply anything.

And yes, our Midorima is innocent about this thing and there was a hint of pink on the both side of his cheeks.

He looked at his phone once more and saw the girl's last reply. Midorima doesn't know why but he literally smile when he read the last message. The girl was cute.

He looked at the name of the girl on top of their conversation, Hinata Shouyou. The name was familiar where did he heard it again?

His phone rang and he answer it immediately. It was Takao.

"Shin-chan! Why are you still awake?" he asked right away without saying hi or hello.

Midorima fix his glasses and just simply replied. "I was about to sleep when you call."

"Oh, sorry Shin-chan! You can sleep now, I just want to remind you that our practice was re-scheduled. Goodnight!" and he ended the call.

Midorima looked at his phone, that guy really. He place his phone on the table beside his bed and get the lucky item by this day which is a teddy bear.

He lay down on his bed and began to sleep while thinking what happened today and the Hinata Shouyou girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally sorry for the lack of reaction on both side especially Midorima. I definitely don't know how to write Midorima's reaction because I don't want him to become OOC in this story but I hope you like it and please review or vote! I definitely want to know what you think about this chapter.


End file.
